


Taking Care

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Anal Vibrator, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom!John, Dom/sub, Dominance, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gags, Lube Guns, M/M, Spitroasting, Sub!Mycroft, Submission, Subspace, sub!Lestrade, sub!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock approaches John with a proposal on behalf of Mycroft and Greg. He accepts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlock1110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/gifts).



> Happy birthday!!!!!

Sherlock walked up behind John in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around him. "I need to talk with you, when it's convenient."

The doctor turned around in his sub's arms, cooking dinner forgotten. "Hm, have you been naughty today, or very, very good?" he asked with a teasing smile on his face.

"I've been very good, but I need to talk to you about Mycroft... and Greg. They have a favour to ask of you and they want me to broach the subject."

John kissed the tip of Sherlock's nose and went back to cooking. "Alright. It must be serious if Mycroft felt the need to involve you and you actually agreed. Go ahead. Tell me about it whilst I finish cooking."

Sherlock sat at the table. Despite being the Dom in their relationship, John insisted on cooking and they both liked it that way. "It's a rather delicate situation. Greg's been using a service to get put under since his divorce and Mycroft has used Anthea for years, but now that they're in a proper relation..."

"What?!" John rounded on Sherlock. He had just been caught completely off guard. "They're subs? Both of them?" His entire world view may have just been called into question. John had thought theirs was a rare Dom/Dom pairing. He supposed that's how a lot of people must have felt when they had seen his collar around Sherlock's neck. He set the cooking on the side and turned off the hob. Leaning back against the side the rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Now that they're in a proper relationship, they want a more permanent solution to their problem. They would like to take on a third and, in this case, a fourth. Not as live-ins, mind you, just on a mutually beneficial basis." Sherlock watched as realization swept across his Dom's face.

John pulled up a chair and sat in it heavily. "They want me to enter into contract with them?" He felt blindsided. Bloody hell, he had been blindsided. He couldn't think.

"They want both of us, if you agree." The detective didn't say anything further, just let John process the idea.

Finally the doctor looked his sub in the eyes. "What's your opinion about this whole thing?"

Sherlock fetched an envelope and handed it to John. "I'm fine with it. Here's the contract. Read over it. If you're agreeable, we'll both sign it. I would like to know they're being taken care of by someone who cares about them."

John read the contract. Both he and Sherlock signed.

Their first session occurred at Mycroft and Greg's house three days later.


	2. Chapter 2

John walked into the play room with Sherlock following close behind. He found his two new subs waiting naked and kneeling in the centre of the room. “Sherlock, get undressed and join Mycroft and Greg.” It took all his concentration to ignore the gorgeous men waiting on him, but he took his time and walked about, getting familiar with the items that were available for his use.

The play room was well stocked with new equipment, high end equipment at that. The Dom was impressed.  
He eventually came back around and stood a few feet in front of the three subs. It was more than a bit intimidating, the thought that he was responsible for the wellbeing of three different men. He only hoped he was up to the task.

“Greg, come here.”

"Yes, sir," Greg said with anticipation.

John crouched down as the DI crawled forward. He reached out and placed his hands on Greg’s shoulders and leaned forward to whisper into his ear. “You’re going to be the base of my sculpture. The Dom ran his hands down the sub’s arms. He felt of his chest, his back. John let his hands drift lower, going down on his knees, and cupped Greg’s arse. “You’re beautiful. I never dreamt I would get the chance to see you like this.” He stood and fetched a pad, then tossed it on the floor in front of the DI. “I want you on all fours.”

Greg shivered with anticipation as he heard John walk across the room and pick something up. He didn’t look to see what it was, so he was grateful for the calming hand that the Dom placed on his back. When something cold pressed against his entrance, he gasped. Whatever it was pressed in just a bit, then there was a sudden strange sensation as he was filled with cool lube. John was using a lube gun on him. The DI shuddered and gasped, trying not to squirm.

“Good boy,” the Dom said as he ran a hand over Greg’s lovely arse. “Now, wait for me here and don’t move or say anything.” He gave the DI’s arse a smack, then he walked over to look at Mycroft. He walked around him once, then he stopped behind the government official. “And you, Mycroft. One of the most powerful men in the country and you’re all mine to play with.” John leaned over and wrapped his arms around him. “You’re going to crawl over to Greg and take up position behind him, but don’t touch. Not yet.”

Mycroft swallowed, then nodded. "Yes, sir."

Whilst he watched the government official take up his position behind the DI, John fetched a length of orange rope. He approached the two men. “Greg, spread your legs wider. Mycroft settle in between them, right up against his arse.” When they were situated the way he wanted them, John started tying them together – thigh to thigh. John put slight pressure on Mycroft’s back. “Bend over him. Good.” Now he tied them wrist to wrist.

That left John’s own sub to deal with. “Boy, take your place in front of Greg.” The Dom smiled as Sherlock crawled eagerly over to the bound pair and knelt up in front of the DI. With another length of the orange rope, John tied Sherlock’s hands behind his back. “Up on your knees, boy. And you,” he directed his next words to Greg. You can start licking Sherlock cock and bollocks, but don’t take him into your mouth. Not yet.”

The Dom fetched an orange ball gag and pushed the ball between his boy’s plush pink lips, buckling it up behind Sherlock’s head. Next, he used the lube gun again on both the Holmes brothers, slicking up their insides and leaving them to deduce what was coming next.

Sherlock gasped as John began to finger his hole, stretching him open bit by bit with his short, but so very strong fingers. It felt incredibly good, having any part of his Dom inside him. His brain was already shutting down and ceding control of his body over to John. When the fingers fell away, Sherlock whined at the loss, but he was soon filled again as the doctor inserted an anal vibrator and turned it on. Now he was moaning with pleasure, both from the vibrator and the attention he was getting from Greg.

John had planned the next bit out with Sherlock, wanting to make sure it was okay with him. He walked around the trio, letting his fingers run over their bodies lazily. They were all three tantalizing, well-muscled and gorgeous. He stopped behind Mycroft and knelt behind him, placing his hands on his hips. “I’m going to fuck you now. You’re going to fuck Greg and Greg is going to suck off my boy. If that’s a problem for anyone, speak now.” He glanced up at Sherlock to make sure he didn’t blink his safe signal. “Right.” John reached between Mycroft’s legs and lined up the government official’s thick, hard cock with the DI’s hole. “Get to it, then.” He waited until Mycroft was inside Greg, then he thrust into the government official with a single hard push as he had been informed the other man enjoyed. “Jesus, you’re tight.” John had to catch his breath as the heat of the sub’s inner walls surrounded and caressed him.

Greg had taken Sherlock’s cock into his mouth and was sucking him in earnest. He relished the feel of that hot, throbbing member against his tongue and swallowed it down as far as he could. The DI was rewarded with the grunts and groans that escaped Sherlock’s gagged mouth and worked all the harder. As he sucked and licked the detective’s cock, Greg made needy sounds of his own. He felt Mycroft driving into him at a relentless pace. Soon he was rocking forward, then back on his partner’s cock, each rock forward, driving Sherlock’s length down his throat delightfully.

John drove into Mycroft, taking satisfaction in the sounds the government official made – taking satisfaction in the sculpture he had created. The sight of the three writhing bodies before him almost made him dizzy with an arousal that we still building as he fucked Mycroft’s tight hole. “I should tie the three of you up in the corner of the room. Keep you there as living art. You’re all so fucking gorgeous.” He found himself on the brink incredibly fast, too fast, so he stopped moving and tried to calm himself. It was almost impossible what with Mycroft moving and clenching around him not to mention the sounds Greg and Sherlock were making. Without meaning to, he started thrusting again.

It was the DI who set off the cascading waterfall of orgasms. He went stiff, gave out a cry and began shuddering and gasping. Mycroft's thrusts became erratic, then he too fell over the precipice into bliss. John grasped his hips and held him still, pumping madly into him as he watched Sherlock spill into Greg's mouth, then he erupted, filling the government officials hole with his hot release.

The detective slumped back on his heels, his mind pleasantly blank. At the same time, Greg's arms gave out and he collapsed to the floor, Mycroft atop him. Neither man seemed to care. That left John, chest heaving, to look after them. He sat back on his heels and simply watched the trio for a bit. They seemed comfortable enough so he decided to let them float in space for a bit. Later would be aftercare, talk and cuddles and who knows what after that? He smiled to himself at the endless possibilities. They would explore them together.


End file.
